The Girl
by BabyyBre
Summary: Adding on to the story's Locker Room Blues and Punching Bag. this story is for fun :  i love writting Spike and Adia  :


The Girl

Summary: Spike freaks out when he hears a voice in a bar.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters from Flashpoint. Don't own the song!

* * *

><p>Spike walked into the bar with his team, and ordered a round for everyone.<p>

Today was a good day. The team saved the little kids in the mess between two thugs from New York. Everyone felt like drinking and celebrating the victory. Music started to play. Which didn't surprise Spike, because this was his local bar hangout and he knew every other day they had live enteriment.

Spike walked back to his team, slipping off his jacket when he heard **her**voice.

"**You were too bad for a little square town  
>With your hip hop hat and your pants on the ground<br>Heard you cussed out mama, pushed daddy around  
>You tore off in his car<strong>

Here you are running' these dirty old streets  
>Tattoo on your neck, fake gold on your teeth<br>Got the hood here snowed but you can't fool me  
>We both know who you are."<p>

The voice sang. He knew that voice. "Wholly shit." He said, making his team look at him.

Sam looked to his friend and laughed, "Did you start drinking without us, Spike?"

Greg looked to his teammate and his friend and wondered why Spike looked so pale. "Spike, you alright?"

Eddie was the third voice to chim in, "Spike, buddy, you look bit pale. Everything alright? Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, hell." Spike said getting up when he heard the voice start singing again.

"**Homeboy, you're gonna wish one day  
>You were sittin' on the gate of a truck by the lake<br>With your high school flame on one side  
>Ice cold beer on the other<strong>

Ain't no shame in a blue collar forty  
>Little house, little kids, little small town story<br>If you don't ever do anything else for me  
>Just do this for me, brother, come on home, boy"<p>

Spike went closer to the voice. That made Ed quickly get up and grab Spike's arm. He tried to shake him (Eddie) off but Ed just squeezed a bit tighter. "What the **hell** is going on, Spike?"

"I know that voice." He answered Ed. Spike's face looked scary with a joyful smile on his face and fear in his eyes. "I know who that is it is. And I can't believe she's back home and she didn't tell me. I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who?" Ed asked. He looked over to his boss, Greg, and wore a confused look on his face.

"Come with me." Spike said. "Come on. You'll like her, I promise." Spike laughed a little bit before he wiggled out of his grip and made his way past Ed to countie on to the voice.

"**I was haulin' this hay to Uncle Joe's farm  
>Thought of us barefoot kids in the yard<br>Man, it seems we were just catchin' snakes in the barn  
>Now you're caught up in this mess<strong>

I can use a little help unloadin' these bales  
>I can keep ya pretty busy with a hammer and a nail<br>Ain't a glamorous life but it'll keep you outta jail  
>Not worry us all to death."<p>

Spike smiled when he finally reached the stage. Ed laughed when he stepped behind Spike, and saw the girl on the stage. She laughed when she saw both of them and waved.

"**Homeboy, you're gonna wish one day  
>You were sittin' on the gate of a truck by the lake<br>With your high school flame on one side  
>Ice cold beer on the other."<strong>

"I didn't know she was back in Canada already?" Ed said looking to Spike. "Happy to see her, Spike?"

"Yes!" He almost screamed.

"**Ain't no shame in a blue collar forty  
>Little house, little kids, little small town story<br>If you don't ever do anything else for me  
>Just do this for me, brother, come on home, boy<br>Come on home, boy."**

The rest of team one joined them with beers in the hand. "Didn't know she was back, already?" Greg said. He handed the extra beer to Ed. "Aren't they going to miss her down in DC?" He looked to Spike. But Spike wasn't pay attention. He was too happy about the girl on stage, and her return home. "Spike?" Greg asked once again.

"I think you lost him, boss." Ed laughed.

"Yeah, I think so." Greg agreed.

"**You****can't****hold****back****the****hands****of****time  
>Mama's<strong>**goin'****gray****and****so****is****daddy's****mind  
>I<strong>**wish****you'd****come****on****back****and****make****it****alright  
>Before<strong>**they're****called****home,****boy**

**Homeboy**  
><strong>Come<strong>

**on****home,****boy  
>Homeboy<br>Come****on****home,****boy.****"**

The music went dead and the girl on stage smiled before she sand the last verse over again.

"**You****can't****hold****back****the****hands****of****time  
>Mama's<strong>**goin'****gray****and****so****is****daddy's****mind  
>I<strong>**wish****you'd****come****on****back****and****make****it****alright  
>Before<strong>**they're****called****home,****boy**

**Homeboy**  
><strong>Come on <strong>**home,****boy  
>Homeboy<br>Come****on****home,****boy.****"**

She flashed her smile as she said into the mic. "Thanks, everyone." Then she got up from her seat as the audience clapped. She, once again, laughed.

Then locked eyes with Spike. "MIKE!" She screamed before she jumped on her big brother.

"AIDA!" He screamed back to her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame, pulling her into the tightest hug he ever gave her. When the hug was over, and she was finally released from her brother's grip. "Why didn't you tell me that you are coming back home?"

"I wanted to be a surprise." She smiled at him, and then waved to the rest of the team.

"Good surprise." He said.

"I know." She hugged her big brother once again, just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

Greg asked, "Do they not like you in DC or what?"

She laughed, "They do." She anwsered. "But the team took a two week vaction, which is rare and I decied to come up here and visit my big brother and my favotrie SRU team. Plus do some extra tranning." She looked to Greg to see what he would say.

"Sounds perfect. Want to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah."


End file.
